pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Coś na próbę/Lista Odcinków/02
Po długiej przerwie 2 odcinek. Nadal czekam na wasze opinie '''Diana siedziała nad rzeką. Kolana miała podciągnięte aż pod brodę i owinięte rękami. Jej wzrok śledził właśnie Magikarpia pływającego w wodzie, ale jej myśli były teraz bardzo, bardzo daleko. Z transu wyrwała ją czyjaś ręka machająca przed jej twarzą''' Żyjesz? - zapytała carott Nie - Diana nie była w humorze do żartów Cały czas o tym myślisz? Przestań. I tak nic ci to nie da. Prof. Oak powiedział, że sama musisz znaleźć wyjście. Znaleźć - Carott podkreśliła to słowo - Czyli przestań myśleć tylko zacznij szukać! Jak? - Diana nie przejęła się gadaniem kuzynki Normalnie. Znalazłaś się w tym świecie bo bardzo tego chciałaś nie? - Carott drążyła temat Tak, ale teraz nie chcę ty być - pożaliła się Diana I w tym cały problem! Jeśli już się tutaj znalazłaś to musisz to wykorzystać! Wykorzystać? - powtórzyła Diana wpatrując się w kuzynkę. Pewnie. Jeśli jesteś w tym świecie to oznacza, że było Ci to pisane. Odegrasz tu jakąś ważną rolę, a gdy to się stanie będziesz mogła bez wyrzutów wrócić do domu! - krzyknęła Carott nakręcona własną opowieścią Przeznaczeni tak? - Diana spytała o to samą siebie - Dobra chyba masz rację - Dianie chodziło o bezczynne siedzenie, nie uwierzyła, że może odegrać jakąkolwiek role w tym świecie - No to może poszukajmy Koi'a - zaproponowała Morimoto-kuna? - zapytała Car! - krzyknęła na nią Gomen! - powiedziała Carott Nieważne no to co z Koi'em? - zapytała Właśnie z kimś walczy - powiedział Carott od niechcenia Walczy!? - Diana momentalnie znalazła się na własnych nogach i poleciała szukać chłopaka '''Znalazła go, gdy walczył z jakimś trenerem na polu za PC. Walczył Charmeleonem, a jego przeciwnikiem był Pidgeotto. Dianie aż oczy się zaświeciły, wyjęła zeszyt i zaczęła rysować scenę walki''' Miotacz Płomieni - krzyknął Koi Odleć - rozkazał trener Pidgeotto Nie ma mowy! Ognisty Wir! - tym atakiem Charmeleon pokonał Poke-ptaka O nie Pidgeotto! - trener wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do PC '''Diana siedziała wpatrzona w notes i robiła ostatnie poprawki rysunku. Koi zauważył ją i podszedł do niej, ale ona wcale tego nie zauważyła. Pochylił się nad nią i spytał''' Co rysujesz? '''Diana mało nie dostała zawału, nawet nie zauważyła, że walka ucichła. Teraz dysząc ciężko na ziemi, starała się podnieść. Pomogła jej w tym ręka Koi'a''' Wszystko z tobą okej? - zapytał Jasne - pokiwała głową Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha - zaśmiał się Całkiem możliwe - powiedziała zamykając zeszyt - Skończyłeś walczyć? Tak, a Charmeleon wygrał - pochwalił się Char! Brawo - Diana pogłaskała Pokemona po głowie, a on wyglądał na zadowolonego uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz wróciły do niej myśli o jej wymiarze i zrobiła się smutna Coś nie tak? - Koi wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego Nie, nic - uśmiechnęła się krzywo do niego, ale nie kupił tego Coś jest nie tak! - powiedział - Ale już wiem co poprawi Ci humor - uśmiechnął się Co? - zapytała '''Chłopak złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął do najbliższej budki z lodami. Gdzie kupił 2 lody z mleka Miltanków. Podał jej jednego, a sam zabrał się za drugi rożek. Diana usiadła na ławce i też zaczęła jeść. Lody były tak pyszne, że dziewczyna, aż się uśmiechnęła co nie uszło uwadze Koi'a''' Lepiej Ci? - zapytał Tak, dzięki te lody są pyszne - powiedziała jedząc dalej Wiem, są z mleka Miltanków. Gdy byłem mały uwielbiałem je - zaśmiał się na wspomnienie o swoim dzieciństwie '''Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, którą naturalnie przerwała Carott''' Hej! - krzyknęła pojawiając się znikąd '''Diana z wrażenia upuściła lody, ale Koi złapał je w ostatniej chwili, ratując je przed upadkiem na piach''' Mam je - podał lody Dianie Dzięki, Car musisz pojawiać się z nikąd?! - Diana znowu zaczęła krzyczeć na kuzynkę Gumen - przeprosiła - Prof. Oak kazał was zawołać chyba chce nam coś powiedzieć '''Cała trójka szybko znalazła się w gabinecie Prof. Czekając na szczegóły''' Mam dla was dobrą i złą wiadomość - powiedział staruszek To najpierw dobra! - krzyknęła Carott Dobra jest taka, że dowiedziałem się czegoś więcej o wymiarze ZERO - powiedział Naprawdę? - Diana przez chwilę poczuła przypływ nadziei Zadzwoniłem do jednego z moich kolegów i dowiedziałem się, że na wyspie Cinnabar odkryto dziwne znaki na tamtejszych ruinach, a pojawiły się one w tym samym dniu, w którym Diana i Carott trafiły do tego świata. Mamy podejrzenia, że ma to jakiś związek w wymiarem ZERO. Dlatego chciałem tam ruszyć i zbadać dokładniej To świetna wiadomość - Diana z wrażenia wstała z fotela A złą wiadomością jest to... - zaczął Prof. - Że mam mase pracy i nie mogę tam wyruszyć. O nie - Diana usiadła z powrotem na fotel '''wszyscy milczeli, tylko Koi myślał nad czymś, aż w końcu się odezwał''' Przecież sami możemy tam iść - powiedział do Prof. Sami? - Diana i Carott powiedziały to jednocześnie Tak, ja przecież już tam byłem, więc nie ma problemów że nie trafimy - mrugnął do dziewczyn To bardzo dobry pomysł - powiedział Prof. - W ten sposób szybko dowiemy się więcej szczegółów, a ty lepiej poznasz ten świat - zwrócił się do Diany Właśnie! Diana tak lubi Pokemony! Na pewno się zgodzi - uśmiechnęła się Carott '''Diana siedziała w milczeniu, ale po chwili wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Wszyscy obserwowali jej ruchy, gdy złapała za klamkę Koi podniósł się gotów ją zatrzymać, ale ona w odwróciła się do nich''' Idziecie czy nie? - zapytała sarkastycznie - Chyba, że mam iść sama - uśmiechnęła sie Idziemy! - Carott szybko znalazła się u jej boku i obie wyszły z gabinetu O, rany - Koi złapał się za głowę i patrzył w miejsce, w którym kilka sekund temu stała Diana To bardzo ciekawa dziewczyna, nie uważasz? Co? - Koi zmieszany odwrócił się tyłem do Prof. Jest bardzo urocza kiedy się uśmiecha i do tego wydaje się taka nieprzewidywalna - mrugnął do niego chłopaka Prof. '''Koi szybko odwrócił się z powrotem plecami do Prof. aby ten nie zauważył jak się rumieni''' Skoro tak uważasz, ale nic to nie zmienia - powiedział i wyszedł za dziewczynami Nic to nie zmienia? A ja uważam, że całkiem sporo - Prof. zaśmiał sie po cichy '''Następnego dnia rano wszyscy byli już spakowani i gotowi by ruszyć na wyspę Cinnbar. Prof. Oak pożegnał ich i wyruszyli w stronę portu. Przez większość czasu słychać było tylko ciche nucenie Carott, ale gdy na drodze pojawiły się pierwsze Pokemony Diana ożywiła się. Podbiegła za krzaki i wyjrzała zza nich. Na polance zauważyła kilka małych Rattat. Szybko wyjęła notes i ołówek. W kilka dwie minuty powstał bardzo realistyczny rysunek Rattat bawiących się jabłkiem.''' Kolejny świetny rysunek - Koi przykucnął koło niej, dziś pierwszy raz się do niej odezwał Dzięki - powiedziała - Są takie słodkie - wskazała na Pokemony, a one jak na polecenie popatrzyły się w jej stronę Ups - powedziała - Chyba je przestraszyłam Chyba nie, nie uciekły - zapewnił ją chłopak '''Diana powoli wstała i wyszła zza krzaków. Pokemony cały czas się jej przyglądały, ale nie uciekły. Widząc to Diana podeszła krok bliżej nich i przykucła. Wyciągnęła delikatnie rękę przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się''' Nic wam nie zrobię spokojnie - powiedziała, a jedna z małych Rattat podeszła powolutku do niej i polizała ją po ręce ... - Diana z wrażenia wstrzymała oddech, a maluch szybko wskoczył jej na głowę - Co ty robisz? - zapytała się Diana śmiejąc się jednocześnie '''Pozostałe Rattaty podeszły do niej i też zaczęły się z nią bawić. Koi cały czas się temu przyglądał niedowierzając z jaką łatwością dziewczyna przekonała do siebie stworki. Wstał i podszedł do nij, ale gdy Pokemony go zauważyły szybko wycofały się. Diana wstała i wzięła na ręce małą Rattate, która siedziała na jej głowie''' Nie bójcie się - powtórzyła i wskazała na Koi'a - To jest Koi, a ja jestem Diana - znów się uśmiechnęła, a Pokemony znowu zaczęły krążyć wokół nich Niesamowite ... jak tak łatwo przekonałaś je do nas? - zapytał Nie mam pojęcia, może po prostu są przyzwyczajone do ludzi? Nie mieszkają daleko od wioski - podsumowała Może - powiedział Koi i pogłaskał jedną z Rattat Hej! - usłyszeli krzyk Carott - Długo jeszcze? Nie zdążymy na statek! Ma rację! - przypomniał sobie Koi Musimy już iść - odstawiła Rattate na ziemie - Do widzenia '''Żegnając sie Rattaty wyglądały na smutne, ale Diana nie zauważył tego i razem z Koi'em szybko dołączyli do Carott i ruszyli dalej do portu. Dotarli tam dwie godziny potem. Szybko weszli na statek na wyspę Cinnabar i odetchnęli''' Udało się - powiedział z ulgą Koi Tak - Diana usiadła zdejmując plecak Głodna jestem - powiedziała Carott '''Wszyscy zaśmiali się i poszli znaleźć coś do jedzenia, gdy zjedli statek już wyruszył, a niebo stało się czerwone od blasku zachodzącego słońca. Carott zniknęła szukając po całym statku czegoś słodkiego (cała ona pomyślała Diana). Koi też przepadł, a Diana stała oparta o poręcz statku patrząc na zachód''' Ślicznie - powiedziała sama do siebie '''Widziała mnóstwo Tentacooli, Magikarpi i Staryu. Patrzyła na nie i uśmiechała się, myśląc, że mimo wszystko ten świat nie jest taki zły. Koi wracał, bo nie znalazł tego czego szukał i zaczął się rozglądać za dziewczynami, znalazł Carott w kuchni wcinającą tort i zaśmiał sie, ale nie przeszkadzał jej. Zaczął szukać Diany i znalazł ją przy barierkach. Patrzyła na przed siebie''' Hm? - Koi zdziwiony podszedł do niej, ale ona jak zwykle nawet go nie zauważyła. Koi zaczął myśleć o tym jak jej włosy delikatnie targał wiatr, ale po chwili ocknął się i dał sobie po głowie - O czym ty myślisz - wkurzył się sam na siebie Co? - Diana odwróciła się i patrzyła na niego Nie, nic - uśmiechnęła sie dziwnie - Carott wcina jakiś tort w kuchni - zmienił temat To u niej normalne - powiedziała i odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę słońca Na co tak patrzysz? - zapytał i stanął koło niej Myślę sobie, że mimo wszystko...to piękny świat - uśmiechnęła się - Zaczyna mi się tutaj coraz bardziej podobać To chyba dobrze - dodał Koi Taa - przyznała mu rację i ziewnęła - Chyba muszę odpocząć. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Na razie - powiedziała i odeszła Cześć - powiedział i odprowadził ją wzrokiem - Co się ze mną dzieje? Chyba słone powietrze uderza mi do głowy. - Teraz to on patrzył na ciemne już niebo, bo słońce zdążyło zajść - Ciekaw jestem co się jeszcze zdarzy... No z drugiego odcinka to tyle. Dalej czekam na wasze komentarze i nadal nie będę płakać od tych złych to tylko pomoże w przyszłości ;)